


Message from You

by BearMiya90



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90
Summary: Ohno always exchanges messages with someone special but he never met that person
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

_ Do you know that next Saturday is a special day for me? _

Ohno Satoshi pressed  _ send _ after he composed the message. Then, he waited for a reply. A reply from someone special.

_ It’s your birthday. Do you have any requests? _

The reply came almost immediately. Ohno stared at the message. Just like he expected, the person remembered his birthday. With a smile on his face, he typed his reply. 

_ Yes. Will you fulfil it?  _

One minute passed before he received a reply. 

_ Sure. What is it? _

Ohno paused himself before he typed his reply. He knew what he wanted as his birthday gift this year. But, he was still contemplating whether he should ask. He was afraid of the reaction he would receive from his special person. But, no matter what, he wanted that person to fulfil his wish. This would be his only chance.

_ I want to meet you.  _

He waited and waited. But, the reply never came. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Papa, I don’t want to go there. Please let me stay here with Jun.” 10 years old Ohno cried, refusing to move when his father pulled him. His father shook his head, telling him not to be spoilt. Ohno had to follow his parents to their new house because of his father's promotion. Ohno hated it. He didn’t want to be separated from his best friend, Matsumoto Jun. 

“No, Satoshi. We have to go. Who’s going to take care of you if you stay here?” His mother tried to console him. But, he still shook his head. 

“I can take care of myself,” Ohno said, still sobbing. His mother only smiled at him in return. 

“My dear, I know you can take care of yourself.” His mother began. Ohno pouted in return. No matter what, he wanted to stay. “But, you’re only ten years old. There are things you cannot do by yourself. You will need adults’ help. Do you want to trouble Uncle Matsumoto?"

Ohno shook his head. He didn’t want to be a burden for his neighbour.

"But I cannot see Jun anymore if I move." He whined. 

"It's okay. We can call him every day." His mother said. After thinking for a while, Ohno nodded his head. His parents smiled in relief before they brought him outside where the cab was already waiting for them.

"Ohchan!" He turned around when someone called him. It wasn't Jun. It was Ninomiya Kazunari, Jun's cousin. His parents died in an accident so Jun’s parents took care of him. Ohno hadn’t seen him for a while, not since he warned the boy not to bother him and Jun anymore. Ignoring Nino, Ohno eyed the surroundings, looking for Jun. But, no. His friend was not here. 

"Where is Jun?" He asked Nino.

"Sorry, Jun is still sulking. He is mad because you want to leave him."

"I'm not leaving him," Ohno said angrily. He was furious at Nino for accusing him of leaving. "I will come back." 

He was ready to enter the cab when someone called him again. It was Jun. His friend came running towards him. Smiling widely, Ohno did the same and they met in the middle.

"I'm sorry for being mad. Please don't go, Ohchan." Jun cried just like him. 

"I will come back." He told Jun. Then, he gave Jun a piece of paper. His mother's phone number was written there. 

"Call me." He told Jun. Then, with a heavy step, he entered the cab. He waved at Jun as the cab brought him away.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Satoshi, why are you staring at your food?" His friend, Sakurai Sho, waved his hand right in front of Ohno's face. Ohno blinked as he tried to remember where he was. Oh, yes, he was having his lunch with Sho. He ignored his friend and looked at his phone first. His special person hadn't replied to his message since yesterday. It wasn't something that he should be bothered about. Sometimes his special person took time to text him back. But, right now, all he could think about was the person was trying to avoid him because of his request.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted." Sho asked. Ohno nodded his head in return. 

"Ne…" Sho began to fidget in his seat as Ohno took the first bite of his lunch. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." 

"When are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?"

Ohno choked on his food when he heard that. Sho handed him a glass of water as he thought of how to respond. He didn't have a boyfriend. Yes, he had a special someone but that person wasn't his boyfriend. Not yet.

"I don't have a boyfriend." 

"Yeah, right." Sho narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion. "I've known you for three years. You keep texting someone whenever you're free and will always have a smile on your face when you read his message."

Ohno could feel his face turned red. He didn't know how to react so he only pouted in return.

"So, who is he?" Sho asked once again. He wouldn't drop the subject until he got his answer.

"How do you know the person is he and not she?"

"Just a guess. So, will you answer my question?"

Ohno glared at Sho but complied nevertheless. 

"His name is Matsumoto Jun and he was my neighbour." Ohno started. "When I was ten, I moved to another town. At first, we talked every day by phone. But, it became less frequent as we grew older. And then we stopped talking."

Ohno stopped for a while to drink his water. Then he continued. 

"After graduation, I accidentally found his Facebook. I looked at his pictures and when I was certain it was him, I added him as a friend. Then, I braced myself to send him a message." 

"So, it's him," Sho asked for confirmation and Ohno nodded his head. 

"We started talking through Facebook before he gave me his number. Since then we've been constantly texting each other. But, we're not dating. I haven't met him yet."

"Why?" Sho asked. He frowned his eyebrows.

That was a hard question to answer. Indeed, he hadn't met Jun yet even though they had been exchanging messages for 3 years. Each time he asked to meet Jun, the other guy would come up with a reason to avoid the meeting. He didn't know why Jun didn't want to meet him. It's not only that. Jun also refused to answer his call. That's why he decided to use his birthday to have a chance to meet Jun.

"I don't know." He answered simply. "Are you satisfied now?"

Sho only grinned at him in return before both continued eating. As he ate, he kept thinking of whether he should text Jun. With a sigh, he took his phone and typed a message for Jun. 

_ Hey, what are you doing right now? _

Just a simple message. He wanted to see if Jun will respond this time. He waited for 5 minutes before his phone buzzed. He eagerly took the phone to see a message from Jun. 

_ Working. How about you? _

Ohno was about to reply but he paused when he saw Jun was typing another message. He wanted to see Jun’s response first. 

_ Sorry I didn’t reply yesterday.  _

_ My boss suddenly called me for a meeting.  _

Jun was still typing but Ohno quickly typed another message before he pressed  _ send _ . 

_ Can we meet on my birthday?  _

He patiently waited for the reply. Silently, he prayed that Jun will agree with his request this time. 

_ Sorry. I have to go to Osaka on that day.  _

He let out a sigh, feeling disappointed that Jun still refused to meet him. Why?

“Is everything okay?” Sho asked. 

“I want to meet him on my birthday. But, he refused to meet me. I don’t want to accuse him but I think he is avoiding me.” He ended up voicing out his complaint to Sho. 

“Maybe he’s really busy,” Sho said. “Anyway, don’t forget our dinner today.” 

Ah, that. He just remembered that he had promised to meet Sho’s boyfriend today.

“I don’t want to be the third wheel.” 

“It’s okay. Masaki’s friend will be there too.” 

“You’re not trying to set me up with his friend, are you?” Ohno narrowed his eyes at Sho in suspicion. His friend had a weird sense of humour. Sometimes, he will do something unexpected. However, Sho only laughed at him. 

“Don’t worry, my friend,” Sho said. “I know you will not be interested in anyone else. You’re in love with Jun.” 

Ohno glared at Sho. He hated to admit it. However, Sho was right. Even though he hadn’t met Jun yet, he’s in love with the guy. Was it weird to fall in love with Jun just because of the messages he received from the other guy? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Call this number. _

Ohno stared at the message for a while. Jun had left a phone number for him after they exchanged messages on Facebook for a week. Should he call the number? He kept contemplating about it since he received the message a week ago. 

“Well, here goes nothing,” Ohno said to himself as he plucked up the courage to call the number. He waited for a while but no one answered the call. So, he ended it. Jun must be busy, he thought to himself. Maybe it’s better to send a message to let Jun know it’s his number. 

_ Hi, it’s me, Ohchan. I tried to call you earlier but you didn’t pick up.  _

There. He sent the message. He hoped Jun will reply the message as soon as possible. Then, Ohno put his phone in his pocket and busied himself with his work. He forgot about the message. He only remembered about it at the end of his office hours. When he checked his phone, there was a message from Jun. 

_ Ohchan who? _

That was what Jun sent to him. He didn’t find anything to be weird with the reply. Maybe Jun forgot that he had given his number to Ohno. 

_ Ah, sorry to bother you, Jun.  _

_ It’s me, Ohno Satoshi.  _

_ We talked in FB before. Then you give me your number and ask me to call you.  _

There was no reply. Ohno waited patiently but Jun didn’t reply to his message. It seemed like he had read the messages so he wondered why Jun kept quiet. Was he angry at Ohno for sending him messages? But, he’s the one who gave the number to Ohno. Why would he be angry at Ohno then? Hmmm, maybe he was busy. Ohno tried to console himself. 

Jun finally replied to the message two weeks after that. Ohno was surprised to see Jun’s message. He thought Jun had already forgotten him. 

_ Sorry, Ohchan. I was busy with work. How are you? _

Ohno quickly typed his reply. 

_ It’s okay.  _

_ I'm fine. Just get home from a fishing trip. _

Starting that day, they will constantly send each other messages. They didn’t do it every day but it’s quite frequently. His day will feel incomplete if he didn’t get any messages from Jun. it’s weird, though. Even though they were only exchanging messages, he felt like Jun was someone who knew him very well. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sho brought him to a yakiniku restaurant for dinner that night. When they arrived, a guy was waiting for them in the room. He stood up when they entered. Ohno stared at the guy who was about the same height as him. His skin was too fair with no hint of a flaw. He had a cute button nose and thin lips with a mole on the chin. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. Even though it was just for a split second, the guy flinched upon seeing him, as if he recognized Ohno. It’s weird, though, because Ohno felt the same. He didn’t think he had met the guy before but there was something familiar about him. 

“Ninomiya san!” Sho was the first to greet the other guy. Based on the way he greeted the person, Ohno didn’t think this was Sho’s boyfriend. Well, he didn’t seem to be Sho’s type as well. “I’m happy to finally meet you. Masaki always talks about you.” 

“Just call me Nino,” Nino said with a soft smile. “Aiba chan talks a lot about you too. I’m surprised to know he’s dating someone opposite of him.” 

“Are you badmouthing me, Nino chan?” A cheerful voice said from behind. The three of them turned around to see a tall guy approaching them. He smiled brightly at them before he hugged Sho and then kissed him on the lips. 

“Ewwww…. Get a room, please!” Nino said, pretending to be annoyed. Aiba stuck his tongue out at Nino. Ohno, on the other hand, only tilted his head, staring at Nino. Who was this person? Why did he look familiar? 

“Satoshi…” Sho called him. He only responded with a soft ‘un’ but his attention was still on Nino, thinking where he might see him before. Ah, he smacked his head. He saw a picture of Nino in Jun’s Facebook. 

“Ah, you’re Jun’s friend. I saw your picture on his Facebook.” Ohno said excitedly, happy that he finally remembered where he had seen Nino before. Perhaps he had imagined it but Nino seemed to be hurt with what he said for a second before he flashed him a smile. 

"Jun Kun is my cousin." Nino clarified. Ohno's eyes widened. No wonder Nino looked familiar. He was Jun's cousin who always wanted to join them playing when they were kids. But, Ohno usually ignored him. He didn't like Nino because he was too clingy. "Ah, now I remember you. You're Ohchan. Jun's friend."

"Yes, that's me," Ohno said. Both of them looked at each other awkwardly. Thankfully, Sho was there to save the day. He suggested them to sit and order the food. They can continue talking as they eat.

Ohno didn't really talk. He spent the dinner listening to what the others were saying. But, he noticed something. Nino seemed cheerful as he teased Aiba. But, something was off about him. Whenever he smiled, it didn't seem to reach his eyes. It's weird, Ohno thought to himself. Why did he feel he wanted to make Nino smile genuinely instead of pretending to be happy? Why did he have a desire to protect Nino? He barely knew him.

“Satoshi…” Ohno reluctantly diverted his attention from Nino when Sho called him. Sho looked at him as if he expected him to say something. But, Ohno could only frown at him. He didn’t hear Sho or anyone asked him anything. 

“Yes?” He asked. 

“You’re miles away, Satoshi,” Sho told him. “Masaki suggested something to do for your birthday.” 

“What is it?”

“Sho told me your birthday is next Saturday. Let’s go hiking, Ohchan.” Aiba said excitedly. Even though it was their first meeting, Aiba had been friendly to him, unlike Nino who seemed reserved. 

“Sure.” Ohno quickly agreed.

“Yeah!” Aiba screamed. Then, he took his phone and dialled a number. Everyone looked at him suspiciously. However, Aiba ignored them.

“Hello, Matsujun!” Aiba talked loudly to the person at the other end of the line. He put the phone on speaker. Nino, who was next to Aiba, gasped loudly. His reaction made Ohno thinking whether the person Aiba had called was Jun, the person he had wanted to meet. 

“You’re too loud, Aiba chan. What do you want?” Jun asked. It’s the first time Ohno had heard Jun’s voice. His voice was just like what he had imagined, based on what he remembered about Jun. 

“Let’s go hiking next week,” Aiba told Jun. The question piqued Ohno’s interest. He dreaded to know Jun’s answer. Jun didn’t know he will also be there for the hiking. If Jun agreed with Aiba, he will know that Jun had been lying to him and was indeed trying to avoid him. 

“When?”

“Next Saturday, Nov 26th.” 

“Ah…” Jun said. Ohno focused his attention to hear what Jun will say. “I’m not here. I will be in Osaka.” 

Ohno was relieved when he heard the answer. So, Jun didn’t lie to him. He’s going to Osaka. He didn’t try to avoid Ohno. 

“Bring Nino with you.” Jun continued. Ohno laughed softly as he looked at the way Nino pouted. “He’s free. If he says he’s busy, it’s just him playing with the games. Take him out. He needs to be under the sun.” 

“Shut up, J!” Nino interrupted. Jun laughed loudly. 

“Oh, you’re there, Nino. You hear me. You’re going with Aiba next weekend.”

“No, I will not go!”

“You will go or I will not buy…”

“But, you promise that you will buy it for me.” 

“My dear Nino. Don’t you remember? I said I will buy the game for you if you go out.”

Nino pouted before he said. “Fine, I’ll go.”

Ohno watched the whole scene with a smile. Truthfully, the only thing he remembered about Nino was him being clingy. But, seeing the interaction between Nino and Jun, he remembered how close the two of them were. It made him love Jun even more as he remembered how doting Jun was towards Nino when they're small.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ I met your cousin today. I was there when you forced him to go hiking. _

Ohno sent a message to Jun when he arrived home. The reply came shortly after that.

_ Nino? Oh, he told me about it.  _

Ohno took a few minutes trying to think of what he wanted to tell Jun.

_ Both of you are so cute.  _

There was no reply after that, not even any indications that Jun was typing something. All he could see was Jun already read the message. He only let out a sigh, deciding to take a shower first before he slept. 

After he showered, he checked his phone, hoping that Jun had replied his message. He did and Ohno couldn’t describe how happy he was. 

_ Do you remember Nino?  _

Huh? He was a little taken aback by the response. But, somehow, it made sense for Jun to ask about Nino because of what happened earlier.

_ To be honest, I don’t remember him until he told me he is your cousin. I only know he looks familiar because I saw his picture in your FB. _

Jun read the message and then it was shown he was typing his response. Ohno waited patiently for that. 

_ Oh.  _

_ Ohchan, I’m really sleepy right now. Good night. _

Ohno stared at the message. Even though it was a simple and normal message, he could feel something was wrong with it. Was he overthinking? 


	2. Chapter 2

Not long after that, it was finally his birthday and also, the day for hiking. Ohno was looking forward to celebrating his birthday with his friends. It was the first time for him to do so because he usually celebrates it with his parents. However, his parents weren’t in Tokyo right now. They were both in New York for a vacation. They already called him early in the morning to wish him a happy birthday and apologized for not being here to celebrate it with him. He just shrugged them off, telling them to enjoy their vacation. 

When he arrived at their meeting spot, there was only Nino. Both of them regarded each other with a nod. It was awkward to be left alone with Nino. He hoped Aiba and Sho will arrive quickly. 

He took out his phone when it rang. It was Sho. 

“Hello.” He greeted his friend. “Where are you?”

Hearing what he said, Nino moved closer to him. Maybe he knew the call was from Sho. 

“Satoshi!” Sho seemed to be in a panic, making Ohno worried. “Masaki is sick. I’m really sorry but we cannot go out with you today.” 

“Ah…” Ohno didn’t know what to say. He had been looking forward so much for this. Now, he had to spend his birthday alone. “It’s okay. Tell Aiba chan to rest properly. I hope he will get well soon.” 

“I’m really sorry, Satoshi,” Sho said once again. “Is Nino there? Please tell him I’m really sorry okay. 

“Don’t worry.” Ohno tried to reassure him. “Take care of Aiba chan properly okay.” 

He ended the call. Before he could say anything to Nino who had been watching him attentively, the guy beat him to it. 

“Is Aiba chan okay?” Nino asked with concern. 

“He’s sick,” Ohno informed him. Nino stayed silent for a while. Then, he took out his phone and dialled a number.

"Hello, Sho san. How is Aiba chan?" Nino said. His worried expression was evident. 

"Ah, I'll be there in 20 minutes… Eh, it's okay… I could help you… Oh, okay. Call me if anything happens." Nino ended the call. He looked disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Ohno asked. Nino blinked his eyes in surprise as if he had just remembered Ohno was there.

"Nothing. Sho san said he could take care of Aiba so I don't have to go there." Nino explained. "Well, I should go home." 

Nino had only moved a few feet from him when he stopped the guy. Nino's retreating figure looked so dejected. It made him feel that he shouldn't leave the guy alone.

“Yes?” Nino looked at him with a frown. He stayed silent while his hand still holding Nino’s tightly, not knowing why he stopped Nino. 

“Since you’re here…” Ohno began, still unsure if he should continue with the crazy plan in his head. “Why don’t we just go there together?”

He found it cute when Nino widened his eyes with surprise. Ohno was also surprised by what he said. But, he didn’t know why he acted like this. He remembered being annoyed with Jun’s cousin when they were small. But, now, he didn’t feel annoyed at all. Instead, Nino’s presence comforted him even though both of them were awkward to each other. 

“Hmmm… I don’t want to go hiking.” Nino said. At first, Ohno thought Nino had rejected his invitation to go out. But, the way Nino looked at him told him a different story. Nino wanted to go out with him but not for hiking. 

“So, where do you want to go?”

“Eh?” Once again, Nino made another surprise look. Ohno smiled, thinking of how adorable he looked. “Is it okay for me to choose? It’s your birthday.”

“Well, if you want me to choose… you will not like my choice,” Ohno informed him. He deduced that Nino didn’t like to go out based on his conversation with Jun on the phone. Once again, he found it weird. Nino seemed to be quite similar to Jun. Even though Jun never said he didn’t like going out, each time Ohno texted him, he’s usually working or playing games. It's different than Jun that he remembered from his childhood. But, well, people changed, right? Even Nino wasn't as clingy as before. Instead, he seemed to prefer isolating himself from other people. It seemed like he only let a few people inside his space.

“You want to go hiking?” Nino asked. Ohno only nodded his head. Nino stayed silent as he thought about it. Well, it didn’t matter for Ohno. As long as Nino was willing to accompany him on his birthday, he didn’t mind going to whichever places Nino wanted to go. 

“Okay, then,” Nino said, surprising him. 

“Eh, are you sure? We don’t have to go there if you don’t want to.”

“I’m totally okay with it. It’s your birthday, after all.” Nino said. Ohno smiled at him before both of them headed to their destination. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“That was a fun trip,” Nino exclaimed on their way home. Ohno only smiled at Nino. It wasn’t what he had planned but it was still good. As he had expected, Nino didn’t enjoy outdoor activity. So, instead of climbing, they simply rode a cable car to get up the mountain. Then they simply walked around, going to the food stalls around there and visiting the shrine. They went home without climbing to the summit, deciding that they’ve seen enough. 

But, something embarrassing happened while they walked together to the shrine. Nino almost fell when they climbed the stairs together. When he saw that, he quickly wrapped his arms around Nino and pulled the guy closer to save him from falling. However, as they were too close with each other, Ohno felt that his heartbeat was faster than usual. His arms refused to cooperate with his brain. To make it worse, Nino didn't even push him away. They continued to embrace while staring into each other's eyes. Thanks to cough from someone near them, they reluctantly let go of each other. Their cheeks were red. Both of them didn’t talk about it, pretending that it never happened. 

“Do you think Sho san will be angry if I call him again to ask about Aiba chan?” Nino asked. Ohno only smiled at him, remembering what had happened earlier. 

Nino called Sho from time to time during their trip, asking for Aiba’s condition. He called Sho every 30 minutes. The call had annoyed Sho that he told Nino to stop calling because the call disturbed Aiba who was resting. Nino stopped calling him after that but he still looked worried. 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure Aiba chan is fine.” He assured the other guy. “Sho will take good care of him. He’s a mother hen.”

Nino only smiled in return before he mumbled. “Aiba chan is very lucky.”

“Because of Sho?”

Nino nodded his head and then continued. “Both of them are lucky. They’re each other’s first love.”

Sho never told him anything about his love life so he didn’t know much about his relationship with Aiba. But he knew Aiba was initially Sho’s friend before both of them decided to take their relationship further. He didn’t know Aiba was Sho’s first love. Indeed they’re lucky. Not everyone can be with the first person they love. 

“It’s wrong but I envy them for that,” Nino mumbled softly. But, when he noticed Ohno was looking at him, his face turned red. And, the only thing Ohno could think of at that moment was how adorable Nino looked right now. He didn’t want this day to end. 

“I’m hungry.” He blurted out without thinking. “Do you want to go and eat with me?”

“You’re still hungry? We ate a lot just now.” Nino said, smiling teasingly at him. He didn’t know how many versions of smile Nino had. But, all the smiles were too cute and adorable. His heart stopped beating each time Nino smiled at him. And all those smiles looked genuine, unlike the smile he had seen during their dinner a week ago. 

“At least eat cake with me for my birthday.” He said. Nino only nodded his head with another breathtaking smile. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nino brought him to a cafe for a late lunch that day. He said the cafe belonged to his friend and maybe they will get a discount if they ate there. Furthermore, the food was really good. Ohno simply followed him. He liked to try a new restaurant, after all. 

“Welco… Ah, Nino.” The man in the cafe greeted them. He appeared polite at first but when he noticed Nino, his smile was brighter. “You’re not alone today.” 

“I never come here alone, senpai,” Nino said as a way of greeting the man. 

“Yes, but usually you come here with Matsumoto or Aiba. This is the first time you bring someone else. Who is this?” The man asked. He looked at Ohno curiously. 

“This is my friend, Ohno Satoshi. Ohchan, this is my senpai, Kimura Takuya. Before this, we worked at the same company and he was my mentor. But, he decided to resign and open this cafe.” Nino introduced the two of them. 

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Ohno bowed his head at Kimura who did the same to him. 

“Senpai, it’s his birthday today. Can we get a discount?” Nino smiled softly at Kimura. His senpai, on the other hand, gave him a sideways glance before he responded. 

“Discount? Nothing else?” 

“If it’s possible, can you treat us for lunch today?” Nino winked at his senior. Kimura only laughed loudly. 

“I know it,” Kimura exclaimed. “Go and take a seat. I will take your order later.” 

“Thank you, senpai.” Nino beamed with happiness as he pulled Ohno to one of the empty seats.

After they took a seat, Ohno looked around the cafe. He liked the atmosphere of the cafe. It’s simple and yet still looked sophisticated. 

“You’re going to like the food here. They're delicious.” Nino said, handing him the menu.

“What would you recommend?” 

"Hmmm…" Nino examined the menu. "Better ask senpai. I usually eat the same thing." 

The way Nino responded once again reminded him of Jun. Whenever Ohno asked what he ate for lunch, the answer will be the same. Special bento from a convenience store near his office. So, one day Ohno asked if the bento was delicious. His answer surprised Ohno. He told Ohno that he's a picky eater and the bento was the only one without ingredients that he hated. Furthermore, it's cheap. Looking at the way Nino sneakily asked for a treat from Kimura just now, he wondered if Nino was a cheapskate, just like Jun. But, Jun wanted to buy games for Nino. Was he a cheapskate, then? 

"Then how do you know all the food are good?" 

"Because Aiba chan and J have tried all the food. They said they're really delicious." 

Ohno was surprised to hear what Nino said. Jun had tried all the food here? It's totally different than the image he had.

But, before he could ask any further, Kimura appeared, ready to take their order.

"The same thing, Nino?" Kimura asked and Nino only nodded his head. "How about you, Ohno san?"

"What would you recommend?"

"What's your preference? Do you have any allergies? Can you handle spicy food?"

Ohno simply told him that he could eat everything.

"Good, not a picky eater like your companion," Kimura said, smirking at Nino. "I have a few recommendations." 

Kimura showed him a few dishes. According to him, they're the most favourite dishes in his cafe. After a few minutes, Ohno finally decided on what he wanted to eat.

"Is Jun a picky eater?" Ohno asked while they're waiting for their order to arrive. 

"Well, he likes to try new things," Nino explained. "But, he's very particular."

Nino went on to explain how particular Jun was with his food. However, Ohno didn't pay attention as he became distracted with the way Nino played with his fingers. He kept making movements like he was playing with a drum. It was something that he noticed since earlier when they were on the train. Nino looked restless if he didn't move his fingers. It's like he always has something in his hands to make his fingers kept moving.

"You love to play games too, right?" Ohno blurted out when Nino was telling him an incident about Jun and steak sauce. Nino was surprised by his sudden interruption. 

He fidgeted in his seat as he nodded his head. "How do you know?"

"Ah, because Jun said he will buy you a game and I notice you will be restless if you don't move your fingers. Did you and Jun always play together?"

"Sometimes," Nino answered. His voice sounded distant. It wasn't obvious but it certainly felt different than the way he enthusiastically talked before.

"Oh, I have the impression that he likes to play games."

"He does." Nino nodded his head. He smiled at Ohno. However, Ohno had a feeling that he was forcing himself to smile. Because it didn't reach his eyes. Even though he wanted to ask if he had said something wrong, he didn't.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ohno waited patiently for the door to be opened after he rang the bell. A mere minutes after that, a little boy opened the door for him. But, it wasn’t the person he was waiting for. 

“Ohchan!” Nino said excitedly when he saw him. 

“Where is Jun?” Ohno said. Nino seemed hurtful because he ignored him but that didn’t stop him from answering him with the same enthusiasm as before. 

“Jun-chan is in the toilet. Ne, can I play with you and Jun-chan today?” Nino asked. 

Ohno only shook his head. Nino was too annoying. He was too clingy. He cannot be with Jun alone because this little boy always wanted to join them. He didn’t understand why Jun would allow him to follow them. 

“No!” Ohno said. Maybe Jun didn’t have the heart to refuse Nino because they were family. But, Ohno wasn’t a family so he can tell Nino to stop disturbing them. “Please don’t play with us anymore. I want to be alone with Jun.”

Nino looked at him with wide eyes, surprised by his sudden outburst. He looked like he wanted to cry. Ohno felt bad for shouting at him but he didn’t apologize. It was Nino’s fault. 

“Ohchan!” Jun’s voice sounded from behind Nino. Nino moved aside to allow Jun to stand next to him. “Let’s go.”

Ohno beamed with happiness when he saw Jun, forgetting what he did to Nino earlier. He took Jun’s hand in his, ready to go. They walked a few steps away from the door before Jun stopped in his tracks. He turned behind and looked at Nino. 

“Nino, let’s go.” Jun released Ohno’s hand and went to his cousin. He tried to pull Nino but the other didn’t want to move. 

“I don’t want to go. I will just stay at home and play. It’s too hot outside.” Nino said. Jun stared at him in confusion. 

“But you’re excited to go out just now.” Jun pointed out. However, Nino shook his head. He waved them goodbye and closed the door without saying anything. 

Since that day, Nino had stopped playing with them. Ohno hadn’t seen Nino at all after that, not until the day he moved out of the town. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ohno was too exhausted when he returned home that day. Too exhausted and too happy. 

After they ate, both of them visited the arcade and played together. He was happy to see Nino smiling all day. There's still something off about the smile but he cannot bring himself to ask. Once they decided that they had played enough, both decided to part away. He could see Nino was reluctant to go, just like him. Today had been fun and he wished that he could do this again. 

Once he was home, he quickly took his shower and then went to bed. He didn’t even check his phone for any messages from Jun. To be honest, he didn’t even remember how disappointed he was that Jun wasn’t there with him for his birthday. He was having too much fun with Nino. 

The next day, he woke up and checked his phone. There was a message from Jun. 

_ Happy birthday.  _

Jun sent the message before the day ended yesterday. But, he was sleeping at that time so he didn’t notice the message. 

_ Thank you.  _

_ Are you still in Osaka? _

The reply came soon after that. 

_ No, I’m in Tokyo. _

Jun was still typing so Ohno waited for a while. But, after a while, he didn’t receive anything. He was confused to see that. His instinct told him that there was something wrong with Jun. 

_ Do you want to tell me something? _

The message was read. But, no reply came from Jun. Once again, it showed that Jun was typing, but nothing was sent even after a few minutes. 

_ Are you okay, Jun? _

A reply came shortly after that. 

_ I’m okay. _

_ Ohchan, can we meet today? _

Ohno blinked his eyes a few times. Did he read it correctly? Or did his eyes play a trick on him? Jun wanted to see him! After all these years, Jun finally wanted to see him! Wow, his birthday brought him luck this year. 

_ Sure.  _

_ Just name the place and time.  _

Jun responded to the message with the details for the meeting. He wanted to meet Ohno for lunch. When Ohno saw the name of the cafe, he felt strange. It was the same cafe he went with Nino for lunch yesterday. Well, maybe he was overthinking. It didn’t mean anything. Nino had mentioned that Jun had visited the cafe before. He liked the cafe too and that's why he chose to meet Ohno there.

He dismissed the thought and decided to get ready for the meeting. He’s finally going to meet Jun. Yes!

Every minute felt like hours as he waited for afternoon to come. He tried to calm himself but he was too excited. He kept looking at the clock, willing time to move faster. But, of course, it’s impossible. 

After a long wait, it’s finally the time for their meeting. He took a long time to prepare himself for Jun. He didn’t know what to wear. From what he saw on Jun’s Facebook, he seemed to be a fashionable person. But, he didn’t give that kind of vibe when Ohno texted him. From the text, he seemed to wear whatever people bought for him. Jun mentioned that his friends always bought him clothes for his birthday every year. That’s why he didn’t have to buy clothes. 

Ohno finally decided to wear something casual. So, he wore a pair of jeans with a t-shirt. Well, he knew he should make a good first impression but as Jun chose a cafe for their meeting place, there will be no need to wear something fancy. Furthermore, he thought it’s better to be himself. 

After waiting for several hours, it’s finally the time for the meeting. Ohno went to the cafe. His heartbeat was faster than usual. He was too nervous and excited to see Jun. He entered the cafe, scanning the surroundings for Jun. But, he didn’t see Jun. Instead, he saw Nino. 

Their eyes found each other. Ohno knew he was supposed to meet Jun in the cafe. But, he didn’t know why he walked towards Nino, who was watching him with guilt. He didn’t want to think bad of Jun, but did he stood him up? That would explain why Nino was here and looked guilty. 

“Where is Jun?” He asked, trying to sound calm despite his true feelings.

“He’s not here. He’s in Osaka.”

Ohno frowned as he stared at Nino. His eyes were enough to tell Nino that he needed an explanation. Nino only gestured for him to sit. So, he sat, still giving Nino one of his deadly glares. 

“So, he asked me to come here even though he’s not here? Why?” 

“Because…” 

“What is he trying to do? Making a fool out of me? He knows how long I’ve been waiting to meet him. Do you know how happy I was this morning when he texted me, telling me that he wants to meet me? But, why are you here instead of him?”

He knew it was wrong of him to vent his anger at Nino for something that Jun did. But, Jun wasn't here. 

“It wasn’t him. He didn’t send that message to you. In fact, he never sent any messages to you. Call that number now. You will understand why he never wants to meet you and why he never picks up your call.”

_ Call the number _ … the sentences kept replaying in his head as he stared at Nino.

Then, the realization struck him. He looked at Nino’s phone on the table. He didn’t have to call the number he often texted to know who it belonged to. Suddenly, everything made sense. Just like Nino said, he will understand why Jun refused to meet him and why Jun never picks up his call. All these times, it wasn’t Jun he texted with. That’s why Jun that he remembered was different than Jun that he texted. And that's why Nino was similar to Jun that he texted.

“It’s you.” He said. “Why?”

Nino avoided his gaze, looking guilty again. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?” He asked once again. "Why did Jun do this to me?"

“It’s not Jun’s fault. So, please don’t blame him.”

“Both of you want to make a fool out of me, right?”

“No…” Nino quickly denied. He tried to reach for Ohno’s hands on the table. But, Ohno pushed him away. “Jun was just trying to help me. The number that he gave you on Facebook wasn’t his. It was mine. He was just helping me.”

“Helping you with what?”

“Ohchan, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to lie to you.”

“Even if you’re sorry, you’re still lying to me. I feel like a fool right now. Please, don’t ever contact me again. Don’t send any messages to me. And don’t show your face in front of me anymore.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Was he in denial, Ohno asked himself. It had been a month since that incident. So, it means a month without any messages from Ju… no… from Nino. 

Did he wait for the message? Hmmm…

Did he want Nino to text him? Hmmm…

Did he want to text Nino? Hmmm… 

Did he want to see Nino? Hmmm… 

Did he miss Nino? Hmmm...

If he said yes to all the questions, will anything change? 

No, he still hated Nino for lying to him. For deceiving him. For betraying him. 

So, no matter how much he wanted to contact Nino, he will just endure it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He saw Nino a couple of days later. It was on Saturday. He was too bored staying at home so he decided to take a walk. His legs carried him to the cafe where he last met Nino. He didn’t enter the cafe but he saw him from the window. 

Nino wasn't alone. He was with Aiba. Was he miserable? He didn't think so. Both of them were laughing happily. Perhaps they were laughing at Ohno. For his stupidity.

He left the cafe with anger.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What's wrong with you?" Sho asked one day. It was two months after the last time he saw Nino. "You look miserable."

Was he? He didn't think so. He was more focused on his work, earning him compliments from his boss and colleagues. So, what did Sho mean by him being miserable?

"I know you're not okay. You're trying to keep yourself busy to avoid something. To avoid looking at your phone. To avoid texting someone. Did you have a fight with Jun?"

He glared at Sho. His friend is too nosy.

"Mind your own business, Sho." He told Sho. 

"Okay, whatever. I will not bother you anymore." Sho said in defeat, clearly annoyed with him.

Sho ignored him for the rest of the day. He only talked to Ohno for work-related stuff. 

But, when he wanted to go home later that day, he was cornered by someone else. 

"Ohchan, it's been a while. How are you?" Aiba happily greeted him as he left the building. He wanted to ignore Aiba too but looking at how energetic Aiba was, he found it difficult to do so.

"I'm fine. Are you here to see Sho?" 

"Yes." Aiba nodded his head. "We want to have dinner together. Why don't you join us?" 

"There's no need to invite him, Masaki." Another familiar voice said from behind. It was Sho. "He's in a bad mood."

"Eh, if he's in a bad mood, we should cheer him up."

"He didn't want anyone to help him. He wants to be alone."

Sho glared at him and Ohno gave him an equally deadly glare. He knew it was his fault Sho was angry at him but he didn't want to apologize. He's stubborn like that. 

Before he could move away from the couple, Aiba had pulled him first. He was too surprised with Aiba's action and he didn't know how to react.

"What are you doing, Aiba chan?" He asked Aiba in the middle of the confusion. When he looked behind them, Sho followed them with a pout.

"I apologize on behalf of Sho chan. He shouldn't treat you like this." 

"Ah, but it's my fault. I was rude to him earlier."

"It's because you have a problem. Sho chan should be more understanding." Aiba said. Ohno felt embarrassed with himself. He didn't know how to react. He had been horrible to Sho earlier but Aiba had taken his side, instead of Sho.

"I'm sorry, Sho." He quickly apologized when Sho walked next to him. Sho seemed a little taken aback, perhaps not expecting him to apologize. 

"It's okay," Sho said awkwardly. "I was at fault too."

"Yeah! Now both of you are talking again. Let's go. I want to bring you to this place. The food is fantastic." Aiba said excitedly.

Ohno followed Aiba. But, as he walked, he noticed the familiar surrounding. He knew where they were going to.

"Kimura senpai's cafe?" He asked Aiba. Aiba was surprised but he quickly nodded his head.

"You've been there?" Aiba asked.

"Yes. Nino brought me there for my birthday." Ohno answered. It had been a while since he said the name aloud. As he said the name, he was tempted to ask about Nino to Aiba. Was he okay? Of course, he was. He was smiling happily when Ohno saw him with Aiba before. But, maybe his anger for what Nino did had clouded his judgement. Maybe, once again, Nino had pretended to be happy even though he was actually miserable because of what Ohno said to him. 

Did Aiba know about what happened between both he and Nino? He didn’t think so. Aiba acted normally around him. If he knew, would he still treat Ohno nicely for hurting his friend? But, well, he wasn’t at fault. Nino was the one who lied to him. 

"Ah, he loves to go there. He doesn't have to spend too much money because Kimura senpai always gives him a discount. Sometimes, he doesn't have to pay."

Ohno smiled to himself as he heard that. He remembered the interaction between Nino and Kimura on that day. A sudden thought crossed his mind. Would Nino be there tonight?

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived in the cafe, Kimura nodded slightly at him. His expression was a little tense, unlike the first time Ohno saw him. Well, it's understandable. He must have heard what Ohno told Nino on that day. Kimura seemed to care a lot about Nino so he must be angry at Ohno for the way he treated Nino on that day. But, he respected Kimura for being professional and didn't chase him out of the cafe.

They took a seat. Ohno ordered the same food as he had the last time. While waiting for the food to arrive, he turned his attention towards the entrance. Like a miracle, Nino appeared with another familiar face. Jun. The  _ real _ Jun.

Aiba and Sho were busy talking so they didn't notice Nino. As Ohno tried to avert his gaze from watching Nino, the other guy noticed him. They stared at each other. Even though Ohno wanted to look away, he found it hard to do so.

Nino was the first to break the stare. It's because he had been greeted by Kimura, who pointed at the table he was sitting with Aiba and Sho. When Jun noticed Aiba, he waved at the guy and quickly walked towards him. Nino trailing behind him but he was pulled away by Kimura who whispered at him. Nino only nodded his head before heading towards them. Ohno wondered if both of them were talking about him.

"Aiba chan, which one is your nerd boyfriend?" Jun said as a way of greeting them. 

"You know which one. You've seen his picture before." Aiba said. Jun only laughed at him. 

It took Ohno a while but he realized this was the first time he had seen Jun after years of separating. All these times, he had only seen Jun in the pictures from Facebook. So, the Facebook account that he added was Jun’s, right? If it was, why did Jun give him Nino’s number? He shook his head, tried to avoid thinking about it. 

He took the chance to look properly at Jun. Wow, the picture didn’t do him justice. Jun was a very handsome guy, indeed. Too handsome. To be honest, he could remember Jun’s face because it’s very prominent. The most prominent would be his bushy eyebrows. They weren’t as bushy as before but they’re still thick. 

As he looked at Jun, his thoughts once again strayed towards Nino. Yes, Jun is very handsome. But, he preferred looking at Nino’s childish face more. Without thinking, he changed his attention from Jun to look at Nino. He blinked in surprise when he caught Nino staring at him. Nino’s face turned red when he was caught red-handed. 

Time seemed to stop as both of them looked at each other. He focused his attention on Nino’s eyes. There’s guilt and… what was it? Hope? 

Why did Nino lie to him, he suddenly asked himself. Yes, Nino seemed to be playful with Aiba. But, he didn’t think Nino would play with someone’s heart just like that. There must be a reason for Nino to do that. Why didn’t he let Nino explain? 

“But, you should know Ohno san right? You’ve been texting him regularly for the past three years.” 

Ohno was surprised when Sho suddenly hit his back. He looked at Sho with a frown, wondering why Sho did that to him. But, all he got from Sho was a gesture to look at Jun. 

“Eh?” Jun looked at the two of them with confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“Well… You should know that I’m Aiba’s boyfriend because you and Ohno san are friends.” 

“I am his friend?” Jun asked, pointing at Ohno. 

“Yes.” Sho nodded his head. Oh, God, Ohno wished that he could stop Sho from talking. His friend didn’t know the truth. “As I said, both you and Ohno san have been texting each other for three years. But, I notice that you didn’t text him for three months and he’s become moody because of that. Did you guys fight?” 

“Ha?” Jun still looked confused. However, Nino slowly nudged him. Jun ignored him at first but after a while, he gave his attention towards Nino. Both of them looked at each other. No words were exchanged, it’s like they were communicating with their eyes. After a while, Jun finally turned towards Ohno.

“Hi, Ohchan,” Jun said with a smile. “It’s been a while, ne?” 

Even though Jun was smiling, Ohno was shivering, thinking of what the smile meant. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Young Ohno walked towards Jun’s house. It’s been a while since the last time he saw his friend. Jun had been absent from school for a week. According to the teacher, it’s because his aunt was involved in an accident and then died. One of his friends at school told him that he saw Jun’s car this morning so it meant Jun is back.

When he was at the playground, he heard someone sobbing. He looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. Then, he saw a little boy, who was around the same age as him, hiding in one of the pipes. Hmmm… what should he do? Should he let the boy cry or should he continue his journey to Jun’s house? But, his mother would be disappointed with him if he didn’t help the boy. So, with a sigh, he walked towards the little boy. 

“Hi, are you okay?” He asked. The boy ignored him. Not only he ignored Ohno, but he also turned away from Ohno, causing Ohno to be angry. He wanted to help the boy but if the boy acted like this, it will be a waste of time. So, he stood up, ready to leave him. 

However, before he could take another step, he looked once again at the boy. No, he shouldn’t be angry at the boy. He looked upset. Something terrible must have happened to him. 

“Are you okay?” He asked once again. He tried to make his voice softer this time. Once again, the boy ignored him. But, at least, he didn’t turn away from Ohno. So, Ohno decided to sit next to the boy, waiting for the boy to talk to him. 

“Go away.” The boy said angrily as he sat next to him. 

“My mama will be angry if I didn’t help you.” 

“I don’t need your help. I need my mama.” 

“Then, you should go home. Your mama will be there.” 

“No…” the boy said in a very soft voice. “She will not be there. Uncle said she will not come back again. Mama and Papa left me. Now, I have to stay with Uncle.” 

Ohno didn’t understand what the little boy meant by that. But, his mother had told him that some of his friends didn’t have mama and papa like him. Their parents had left them. But, it wasn’t because their parents hated them. It’s because they have limited time in this world. If Ohno met anyone like that, he had to be extra kind and compassionate to them. 

“Your mama didn’t leave you. She is here, but you cannot see her. She will always look after you.” 

“Really?” The little boy looked at Ohno. He tilted his head. “Why can’t I see her?”

“Hmmm.. I don’t know.” Ohno answered. He didn’t remember what his mother said about this. The boy looked at him. Slowly, a smile started to form on his tear-staining face. 

“You’re funny.” The boy said. Good, at least he had stopped crying. Well, now it’s time to go to Jun’s house. 

“You should go to your uncle’s house. He must be worried.” Ohno said. “I will go first. I have to see my friend.”

When he turned around, he saw Jun walking towards him.

“Hi, Jun.” He greeted his friend. Jun only smiled at him before he gave his attention to the other boy. 

“Nino, papa is looking everywhere for you. He’s very worried.” 

The boy only pouted before he walked towards Jun. 

“Thank you.” The little boy told him before he walked away with Jun. Ohno only stared at them, wondering if he should go to Jun’s house. Maybe he will go there tomorrow. He didn’t think Jun will play with him today.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I want to talk with you in private," Jun informed him. To be honest, he was scared with the way Jun talked to him. Yes, he sounded pleasant but Jun looked intimidating. What would Jun do to him once they're alone? Would they be anyone to save him?

"J, you don't have to…" Nino tried to protest. But, a glare from Jun was enough to make him stopped talking.

"As Sakurai san pointed out, we’re in the middle of an argument. So, this is not something that others should know." Jun said. Sho gave Ohno a confused look. He just ignored the look that Sho gave him, only mouthing that he will tell him everything later. 

"I'll go too," Nino said.

"Stay," Jun told him. "Don't worry, I won't hurt him."

Ohno stood up, ready to go with Jun outside of the cafe. He gave Nino a reassuring look, silently hoped that Jun will not kill him. Jun was very protective of Nino and Ohno had hurt Nino with his words. There's no denying that he might get a couple of broken bones.

Jun brought him to a park. There's no one around. Perfect place to kill someone.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you," Jun said as if he could read his mind and know what he was thinking about. "Nino will kill me if I hurt you. He's small but he's scary. Aiba chan is scared of him." 

Ohno stayed silent. He didn't know how to respond.

"How old were we when you move to another town?" Jun asked. Ohno only raised his shoulder. He didn't remember. His answer made Jun chuckle.

"As expected, who would remember. It was a long time ago. To be honest, when you add me on FB, I don't recognize you. I almost rejected it."

That's a little cruel to know. At least, Ohno still remembered him. But, wait… so, the FB indeed belonged to Jun. Then, why did he give Nino's number to him?

"Then, why?" 

"Because of Nino," Jun said. Ohno tilted his head. He was still clueless. He waited for Jun to continue. "When I told him a stranger named Ohno Satoshi added me on FB, he told me you're not a stranger. You're my childhood friend. You moved when we're ten." 

Ohno made a surprised face. Nino remembered? 

"Yes, he remembers. He has a good memory after all. But, that isn't the real reason he remembers."

"Why?" Seriously, his brain refused to work right now. He didn't know why Jun rolled his eyes at him as if he's telling him the answer was obvious. 

"Because he loves you, dummy!" 

Ha? Nino loves him?

"You should see the look on his face when he talks about you. He's like a lovestruck teenager. It's the first time I saw him like that. He was reminiscing all the memories he had of you and that's when I realize why he never dated anyone. Because he's in love with you. So, I decided to help him. I gave his phone number to you. He didn't know about that, not until you sent him the first message." 

This was too much to digest. So, once again, Ohno didn't know how to respond. 

"J!" A super high pitched voice interrupted them. Ohno turned around to see Nino walking towards them. Jun only laughed to see the small guy. "What did you tell Ohchan?" 

“What are you doing here?” Jun scolded Nino. “I told you not to follow us, right?” 

Nino didn’t answer him. 

"Well, I already told him so everything will depend on you. I will leave the two of you alone." Jun said as he started to walk away from them. When Nino wanted to follow him, Jun pushed him towards Ohno. 

"My dear Nino, you stay here and talk with your beloved Ohchan." 

"I don't want to do it," Nino said, pouting. He tried to move away from Ohno but once again, a glare from Jun was enough to make him change his mind.

"No lies this time. Tell him the truth." Jun said. He didn't go far from them. But, he can’t hear anything from his position. Maybe that's his way of making sure Nino talked with Ohno.

"Jun is horrible," Nino mumbled. "What did he tell you?"

"Hmmm…" Ohno didn't know what to answer. 

“Ohchan…” Nino called him softly. Ohno only responded with a ‘un’ because he still didn’t know how to react. He was still shocked to find out that Nino was in love with him. Did Jun tell him the truth? He didn’t know what to believe anymore. “I know you don’t want to see me. But, believe me, if I know you will go to the cafe, I will not go there. I thought you would never go to the cafe again.” 

“It’s my second time going to the cafe after I know the truth about you,” Ohno said. Nino’s eyes widened, surprised to see he responded to him. 

“I’m sorry, Ohchan. I didn’t mean to lie to you.” 

“Then, why did you lie to me?” He asked calmly. He was surprised to hear how calm his voice was. He was too angry with Nino on that day. That’s why he didn’t give Nino the chance to explain. But, now, he wanted to know the reason Nino lied to him. 

“I don’t know how to explain it to you.” 

“Just try.” Ohno took Nino’s hands and held them tightly. He looked straight into Nino’s eyes as he continued. “I’ve tried to hate you. But, it’s impossible. It’s hard for me to admit but I miss texting with you.” 

Nino only blinked his eyes at first. He slowly averted his gaze from Ohno. Ohno lifted his chin and made him look into his eyes again. He wanted Nino to see there’s no hatred or anger for Nino. He wanted to understand Nino. 

“Ohchan, do you remember anything about me?” Nino finally said after staying silent for a while. “Even if you don’t remember me, it’s okay.” 

“You will not like my answer.” 

“Just tell me, please.” Nino’s pleading look made Ohno sigh. He hoped what he answered wouldn’t hurt Nino’s feelings. 

“Well… I don’t remember your appearance. But, when you said you’re Jun’s cousin, I remember being annoyed with you because you’re too clingy. You always want to play with us but I want to be alone with Jun.” 

If Nino was hurt by what he said, he did a great job pretending. He only smiled at Ohno. 

“Are you angry?” Ohno asked. Nino only shook his head. 

“I expect that. I always bother you and J. You’d warned me not to play with you and J anymore.”

“I did? I was horrible to you, right? Then, why do you like me?” 

“Because you’re the first person that made me smile after I lost my parents,” Nino answered. 

“Eh? I did that?” 

“Un.” Nino nodded his head. “You tried to console me when you found me crying in the playground. You looked reluctant but you still tried. Your way of doing it was horrible, by the way.” 

Ohno only laughed in return. 

“And you’ve liked me since that day?” 

Nino didn’t answer him. It wasn’t completely dark, the park was still illuminated by a few lights. So, he could see Nino’s cheeks turned red. It’s totally adorable. It was enough to answer his question. 

And, he didn’t need Nino to answer why he had been lying to him all these years. He knew the reason. If he had been horrible to Nino when they were kids, Nino must be worried to tell him his true identity. He must be worried that Ohno will stop texting him after he knew who he really was. So, that’s why he continued to text Ohno, pretending to be Jun. Meeting him in flesh must have changed Nino’s mind, to be frank with him, especially because Ohno kept pointing out the similarities between  _ Jun _ and Nino. 

He was overwhelmed with his feelings for Nino. So he grabbed Nino’s waist and pulled him closer. His action caused Nino to squeal. 

“Ohchan, what are you doing?” 

But, Ohno didn’t answer him. Instead, he brought their lips together and kissed Nino. He could feel how shocked Nino was with a sudden kiss but he ignored it. It didn’t take long for Nino to start responding to the kiss. 

“I love you, Nino.” 

“I love you too, Ohchan.” And they kissed once again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ohno woke up when his alarm rang. He took his phone to check what time it was. Ah, it’s time to get ready for work. But, before that, he checked his phone for new messages. As expected, there was a new message from his favourite person. 

_ Good morning, Ohchan. I love you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always struggle to write the ending. But, I hope this is okay.


End file.
